6 crushes and enemies
by dArkANgeL5900
Summary: I adopted this story from Capeth. Uub and Pan start to grow feelings for each other, but then some aliens come to earth and one of them has a crush on Pan! Soon, almost everyone they know are possessed, and Pan must find friends to help her get Uub back! I suck at summarries!
1. Chapter 1

**A/A: Hey, this is dArkANgeL5900 here! This story is originally written by Capeth and she is the one who came up with the story! She diserves all the credit! I only made a few changes with grammar and some things that where to 'coincidental'. I dont blame Capeth for anything and think she is a great author, I just thought it would make the story better.**

Chapter 1 : Good memories .

Trunks , Maron, Goten , Bra , Pan and Uub where sitting by there favorite tree, watching the sunset .

" _This reminds me from when we went to the beach with everyone . We had such a good time ."_

**Flashback**

_Goku , Chi-Chi , Vegeta and Bulma where sitting on the sand, relaxing . Trunks was putting anti-sunburn on Marron's back and Goten and Bra where playing tag. Trunks was blushing madly. Krillin and 18 where reading the paper , Gohan and Videl where filling a crossword book together, and Uub and Pan __where playing in the sea . Then Krillin saw Trunks blushing and immediately starting laughing hard . Trunks blushed even more!. 18 slapped Krillin on the back on his head and he stopped laughing . Pan and Uub came out of the seas and Pan throwed herself on a towel . Then Trunks said with a grin " Hey Uub , why don't you do Pan's back ? "_

_Bra then said " Yeah , why not ? Hahaha , you scared or something ?" Holding up a big laugh ._

" _Uhhm , N-no …"_

_Goten started in as well, " Come on , she wont bite . "_

" _Ok , then ." Uub sighed._

_Now Uub sat behind Pan and rubbed sun-block on her back as well. Krillin couldn't hold it in any longer, and he had to pick a picture. He shot into a big laugh and fell on the ground ._

" _You guys are hilarious !Whahahahahha ! " said Krillin ._

**End flashback .**

Uub said " I have to go , bye guys ! Uh , bye Pan … "

" Bye ! " they all said .

A few minutes later , Trunks , Marron , Bra and Pan left to .

Pan was a bit daydreaming again . As usual .

" Hey ! Hello ! Somebody in there? What are you daydreaming about ? Or who …? " Asked Bra with a grin .

" N-Nobody , I mean nothing … "

" Pffffffff , yeah right ! " said Trunks .

-Uub's place -

Uub was laying on his bed . He can't sleep again .

" _I still think about what happened a few years ago . "_

**Flashback**

" _Comon Uub ! Move faster ! They are gonna see us ! " Uub and Pan where playing hide and seek against Trunks and Maron . Pan took the lead and dragged Uub around ._

" _There's my secret spot . " Pan whispered ._

" _Huh ? A cave ? "_

" _Yep , I found it when I was little . The time grandpa Goku took off with you to train . "_

" _Oh … "_

_They crawled in the cave . Then Pan saw a glimp of Trunks and quickly shot in the cave right with her arm against Uub's arm . They both where blushing , luckly it was dark in there ._

**End flashback .**

" _That was a good time . "_

Uub turned around and fell into a big sleep . Only to be dreaming about somebody special …

**End chapter 1 **


	2. Chapter 2

A:n/** Hey, I know its been a while, but I havent been able to get to a computer! OK so I wanted to make something clear. I am only writing the chapters after chapter 8. All the chapters before that are written by capeth. Thx.**

The girls where having a slumber party at Pan's house . Just listening to music , talking about boys , movies. Until Bra came up with an idea …

" LETS PLAY TRUTH OR DARE ! " yelled Bra .

_Pan thinking : " Oh no , playing truth or dare with Bra is suicide … " _

" Yeah , sounds awesome . " said Marron .

" I'd rather not . " said Pan .

" Oh , why? You scared? Chicken! Pock , pock , pock ! ( chicken sound , lol) "

" Grrrrr , ok , ok . "

" Yes ! ok , truth or dare Pan ? "

" _Oh god no , why me ?" _

" Uh , truth (?) "

" Muhahahaha , admit that you like Uub !

" _Shit , wrong choice …" _

" But I don't like him ! "

" Ha , yes you do ! ADMITT IT ! Or you lose … and if you don't say it , i'll go tell him myself …"

" WHAT ? I DON'T LIKE HIM ! "

" _Maybe a bit …"_

" _No way !"_

" _Yes way ! "_

" _Never ! " _

" _Always ! " _

" _God , I'm arguing with myself . " _

" C'mon Pan ! Your such a chicken ! "

" Ok , maybe I like him a bit … "

" YES! VICTORY FOR ME!"

She ran through the room yelling ' I told you so ! ' for 5 minutes then .

" Let's just watch a movie . " said Pan

"Ok. I want to, too. " said Marron .

" Hmmm , lets see … What about : 'The Horror House'"

" I love horror movies ! " yelled Marron .

" _Horror movie ?Noooooooo! Why are you against me ?"_

" Guess so … " Said Pan .

Bra nodded . " Ok ! "

The movie begins ….

- the boys -

They where outside . Just laughing , talking and such stuff when Trunks came up with a question .

" Hey Uub , how are you and Pan doing ? Anything happened lately ? " He said with a grin .

" Huh ? What are you talking about ? "

" Aaaah , c'mon ! Just say you like her ! At school , when a boy looks at her or even talks with her , your jealous as hell ! "

" No I'm not ! "

" And what if I tell you that Garry ( made up person ) and Pan are going out together ? " Trunks said with 1 eye open , other one closed . Goten had to hold up his laughter .

" WHAT ? "

" Yep, everyone knows. Didn't you know ? " Trunks tried to put up a question looking face .

" EVERYONE? AND I DIDN'T KNOW THAT ? "

" See, you like her . I told you I was a good liar . " Said Trunks .

" Yup , you did . " Said Goten .

Uub fell in anime style .

" You … lied ? " asked Uub .

" Of course! It was just to prove that your jealous as hell. "

Uub smacked his head and Trunks and Goten fell on the ground laughing .

**5 minutes later .**

" Let's go and scare the girls ! They are having a slumber party and Bra told me that she's gonna watch ' The horror house ' ! " Said Trunks .

" My niece is there too, Uub … " said Goten with a grin .

They flew off to Pan's house ( actually Gohan's and Videl's ) .

They took 3 bed sheets and crawled under them .

" Haha, ghosts. Old school ! " Said Goten . " Lets go ! "

The girls where hugging each other. It was so scary. There where just ghosts crawling after the persons to scare the hell out of them.

Then the boys blasted inside .

" BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO !"

" ! "

" ! "

" EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK! "

" WHERE HERE TO GET Y-"

At that moment they tackled the girls. The girls looked at the boys .

" Goten … "

" Trunks … "

" Uub … "

" YOURE SOOOOOOOO DEAD ! " the girls yelled .

" Uuuh , we have to go , bye ! " The boys said and ran of .

" GET BACK HERE ! "

The girls ran after them into the garden . The boys fell over something in the grass turn on their backs and saw the girls trip to . Uub fell on pan, but, of course Marron , Trunks , Goten and Bra didn't care because they where already girl- and boyfriend . But Pan and Uub weren't .

" Ehm , sorry Uub . " Said Pan .

" Gehehe , no .. problem . "

Pan rolled of him and laid next to him in the grass . Watching the stars .

They looked next to them and saw that the other ones fell asleep on each other .

Then they looked down and saw that they where holding hands . They blushed and stopped .

They felt a bit tired and Pan yawned and got closer to Uub and fell asleep . He blushed when he saw that Pan was holding his arm close to her . He too, fell asleep .

**Next morning .**

Trunks woke up .Saw that Marron was laying on top of him . Then saw Bra on Goten .

He looked over to Uub and Pan and set up a grin .

He gently woke up Marron . He first pointed to Goten and Bra and then to Uub and Pan .

She whispered " They are so cute . They really should be together. "

" I know . "

They woke up Goten and Bra . They to saw it . Goten ran into the house and came back with a camera . He said " say cheese " .

**1 hour later **

**-Uub -**

Uub woke up . He looked around to see where he was . Then he remembered . The ghosts outfits , scaring the girls , run away for the girls , holding Pan's hand , falling asleep .

He looked down and saw that Pan was laying on his stomach . Going up and down each time he breathed . His arm was on top of her . Protecting her . He smiled .

" _She's like an angel . " _

**-Pan -**

Pan woke up . looking where she was . She saw she was laying on something . Her head was going up and down . She turned her head and saw Uub asleep . She was laying on Uub !

" _When did that happened ? " _

Then she remembered everything

" _Oh … " _

She put her head back on his stomach and sort of hugged him .

**- They wake up -**

They suddenly woke up . It was getting colder . They looked at each other and smiled .

" Morning " Pan said with a yawn .

" G ' morning . "

" Uhm , lets head back . " Pan said .

" Yeah , it's getting chilly . "

They went back to the house and saw Trunks , Marron , Goten and Bra looking at them . With a grin .

" Good morning , had a good sleep ? " Trunks said with a smile .

"Yeah , I 'm sure it was cosy down there . " Bra showed the photo to them .

" WHAT ? GIVE THAT ! " She ripped the photo out of Bra's hand . She and Uub looked at it with a blush .

" Uh , Ill just take this . C'mon Uub ! We'll watch a movie . "

" Uh- uhm , yeah " He said with a high squeaky voice . They ran into the living room followed by laughter from the other ones in the kitchen


	3. Chapter 3

**(A/N hey guys !****Sorry it took a while but , chapter 3 !**

**Uub : so , what 'great ' news do ya have for us ?**

**Me : You 'll see :3 …**

**Pan : Aw , I wanna now !**

**Me : Hey , hey ! just read ! Uub , disclaimer please !**

**Uub : She doesn't own DBZ/GT . She does own that annoying new kid .**

**Me : jealous Uub ? Yes , there's some kid I invented but he won't come in long .****Just as char to piss Uub of . And Its my story Uub ! I can make you blush anywhere , anytime . Btw , there are guys in the Tournament that I invented to .**

**Uub : Grrrr . Let's just go and be over with ?**

**Me : Ok ! Here we go ! chapter 3 !**

Gohan walked in the house .

" Hey guys ! Uhm , where's Pan ? "

" Hehehe , in the living room … with Uub ! " Trunks said with a grin .

He banged the door open only to see Pan and Uub watching TV . Only now they where jumped of the couch and laying on the ground 'cause Gohan slammed the door to hard .

" Umph , hey daddy ! How's it going ? " She said while standing up .

" Well , ive got great news ! Oh , Uub , You ok ? "

He rubbed his a - uhum , ' behind ' and said " Uh , ye . Fine "

" Well , what's the news ? " asked Pan , while jumping around .

" There's gonna be a World Tournament again . And I thou- "

" YES ! I FINNALY GOT THE CHANCE TO KICK UUB'S ASS ! " Shouted Pan .

" I think it's the other way around " Uub sed with an evil grin .

" Ha , you wish . " Pan said back , also with a grin .

" Uh , guys , relax ! Bye the way , it's in 2 weeks . " Gohan sed .

" Ok then , I'll have to train . Daddy , where's grandpa ? " Pan asked .

" Somewhere outside . Why ? "

" I know now already that you , Trunks ,uncle Goten nor Uub is going to train with me so I'll ask grandpa . " said Pan .

" well , you got a point there . " Said Gohan .

" I'm off to . I have to train to if I wanna win from Pan ! Cya later guys ! " Sed Uub while taking off .

Meanwhile Pan is looking for Goku , she found him in the woods , meditating .

" Grandpa ? Can I ask you something ? " Pan whispered .

" Off course Pan . What do you want to ask ? " Said Goku while breaking his meditation .

" Can you train me ? It's World Tournament in 2 weeks and my daddy , Uncle Goten , Trunks nor Uub want to train me so , do you want to ? " She asked with big puppy eyes .

" Well , ok .First , we'll train Physical .Than mentally , which is the hard training actually . " Said Goku.

" Okay , Grandpa G . "

- two weeks later : World Tournament : The gathering . -

Pan , Goku , Gohan , Chi-Chi and Goten where already at the World Tournament isle ( it's a sort of isle , right ? ) .

They greeted Bulma , Vegeta , Trunks and Bra who where just arrived with Krillin , 18 and Marron .

" Hey everybody ! " said Gohan .

" Hey ! Uh , wath's with Goku and Pan ? They seem … quiet . "

" They have trained mentally lately , now they are very calm . That's normal after that . "

" Ooooh , I get it . " said Krillin . After that , Piccolo came to . and Then Uub .

" Finally . I thought you wouldn't came . " said Pan calm .

" Off course . I don't want to miss this ! Uh , you ok ? Goku ? Pan ? "

Gohan sighed _" Do I have to ? I guess . "_

" They have been training mentally , so they are very calm at the moment . "

" Nice … ive heard it's hard to train mentally . " Uub whispered in Gohan's ear .

" It is . " Said Pan , again calm .

" _Wow ! she heard that ? "_Uub thought .

" Strong ears . " Said Uub .

The group separated 'cause the Tournament is only in a few hours . Pan and Uub where walking a bit …

" Hey Pan ! " said a voice .

" The two teenagers looked next to them and they saw a boy walking towards Pan . A guy from her class .

" How ya doing girly ? Missed me ? " he said In a low voice .

" Who are you , if I may ask ? " asked Uub in a annoyed tone .

" **I'm** her **boyfriend ,**Kyle . " He said proudly .

Uub felt a twitch of jealousy going trough him . He clenched his fists .

" Or not . " said a female voice , Pan's voice actually .

" What do you mean Pan-Chan ? " Kyle asked

" I'm **NOT**your girlfriend . " aid Pan with her arm's after her head , eyes closed , and very calm . scary calm .

" Haha , yes you are ! " He said with a dangerous voice .

At that moment he grabbed Pan's arm . 1 Second Later he was on the ground , punched by Pan . 1 second and her arm's where back at there spot . She opened 1 eye and said :

" 1 : don't touch me Kyle . 2 I'm not your girly , ever ! C'mon Uub where outta here . "

" Who is HE actually ? You're new boyfriend ? " Kyle asked Pan with a frown . Uub blushed.

" Hmm , maybe he is , maybe he isn't . Who will tell ? " She said still with 1 eye open . Uub blushed even more .

" Why you little – " Kyle said angry .

" C'mon Uub . Where gone . " she said and then murmured : " Idiot … "

- 2 hours later -

" Would all the people that are in the competition go to the inner hall ? Thank you . "

" Let's go guys ! " said Goku . Pan , Uub , Goku , Trunks and Vegeta walked off

" Good Luck Goku ! " - Chi-Chi

" Good luck Vegeta dear ! " - Bulma

" Good luck Goten ! " - Bra

" Good Luck Trunks ! " - Marron

Then Bra and Marron yelled : " **Good luck Uub and Pan ! "**

They ignored them and walked of . But you could see they where blushing .

They where at the spot to chose numbers ( you know , with those balls )

" Rodeo Man ! Come forward and chose a number ! " He picked number 4

**( A/N : I won't say all the number's , that will take time . Only 4 I will tell you ! )**

" Uub come forward ! Pick a number please ! " He picked number 3 .

" Pan , come forward ! " Pan picked number 1 . _" It's becoming a tradition here . "_

" Volcano guy , come forward ! " He picked Number 2 .

All the people picked a number .

" Pan and Volcano Guy can stay , the other people go and train or relax a bit . "

" Good luck Pan ! " Pan's friends shouted . " Thanks ! " _" Won't be much of a computation. "_She thought while smirking .

" Let the fight begin ! " BOIIIING !

" Let's get this started . " Pan sed .

" Ow , ain't you an angel . "

" I'm not , I'm a little devil that's gonna kick you sorry ass . " she said with an evil smile .

" No way ! Volcano kick ! "

She dodged it easely and kicked him in the stomach with her knee and punched him in the face .

" He's out cold people ! This fight lasted no longer than 10 seconds ! Amazing ! "

" To easy . " said Pan while walking away .

People where looking weird at the match that has ended . Guy screamed : " ASOME ! PAN RULES ! " Now everyone is cheering at Pan .

" Next up , Uub and Rodeo Man ! "

" You're gonna get overrun by the , RODEO MAN ! " he said with a pose .

" Uh , Ok … " Uub dashed over to the guy punched him in the face . They stood there . Uub with his fist forward and the guy with a smashed face . The guy fell .

" AMAZING ! One punch people ! Let's hear it for Uub ! " Everyone cheered loudly again .

- few minutes later -

" Uub and Pan ! Come forward ! "

" It's our time , Mohawk boy . " she teased him .

" Ok ,Panny Pan . " he teased her back .

" In the left corner , Uub , he's from a poor village and has been here a few times ! He showed us already that he's a tough one . In the right corner is Pan , the granddaughter of Mr. Satan and the mighty Goku ! she maybe a girl , but is sure no pushover . Let's begin ! " BOIIIIIIING !

They dashed at eachoter . They banged their fists against eachoter for a few seconds then jumped back . Again , dashing towards eachoter throwing punches very fast .

" Chocolate beam ! " Uub yelled , Pan dodged .

" This is what I learned ones from my daddy ! Masenko ! " It didn't hit Uub , but there's a chunk fallen of from the arena . The People watched with Big eyes how kids where flying in the air and attacking with some sort of laser beams . Suddenly they all started to cheer .

" Nice try , but not to nice ! Powered Ki blast !**( A/n : Note ! If you don't recognize the blasts and techniques , they are invented by me ! )**

It hit Pan , but only caused damage to her clothes .

" Nice technique . Fist thrower ! " she threw punches at him but from each another place . Fast . He could block some but not all .

" This end now ! " Uub yelled " Sonic wave ! " some sort of wave came out of his hands and caused pain in the ears . Pan had to stop punching .

" Aaauw ! My ears ! "

Then Uub punched real hard on her head . Causing her to fall down .

" Ugh … You …. Baka …. You'll regret that ! " she dashed in the air . Attacking him again with all strength .

- with the rest of the friends -

" Wow , their strong . " said Trunks and Goten .

" Wow , their strength have raised while their fighting ! Amazing ! " Said Goku .

" Hmph , still not stronger than us , Kakarot . " said Vegeta with a frown .

"Hey , c'mon . Give them a break . Their doing great out there ! " Goku replied .

- with the rest of the friends ( who are watching , not competing) -

"Wow … I think that they are even stronger than me ! No fair ! " said Krillin .

18 slapped him on his head .

" Duh ! He's the reincarnated form of Buu and she's the granddaughter of the strongest person in the universe . And you're a human . Think for one's in you're life !

" Sorry …. " He replied .

" I sure hope that Pan's ok . " said Gohan with concern .

" She will . I'm sure . " Said Videl . _" I hope though . "_

- back in the ring -

" It's … over … dude …. " said Pan , between breathing .

" No ….. way … " he said , also between breathing .

" It's over …. NOW ! KAAAAAAAAA – MEEEEEEEEEEEE !

Goku eyes where big . _" No … way . "_

" _No , friggin , way that she can do that ! "_Trunks and Goten thought . They all where sweating a bit .

" It can't be ! " Gohan said .

" Impossible … " Krillin said .

Also a bit sweating .

" HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE ! "

" _No way ! Can't be ! "_Uub thought . His clothes where ripped and he had some wounds . Also sweating.

The people had big eyes , some people dropped their food and drinks .

" Ha , sorry big guy . **HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !**

The blast was going towards Uub . He tried to block , but was to tired and it was to strong .

A bright white light flashed over the World Tournament .

Goku , Vegeta , Trunks , Goten , Gohan , Videl , 18 , Krillin , Chi-Chi , ….. where all looking. Trying to see what is behind the white light .

It faded . Pan was hovering in the air . Holding her hand . It hurted .

She slowly hovered to the ground . Dragging her legs and body .

Uub was laying on the floor . Probably unconscious .

" U-Uub … are – y- you ok ? " asked Pan with a sore throat . Then she fell unconscious to .

Goku , Vegeta , Trunks , Goten , Gohan , Videl , 18 , Krillin , Chi-Chi , ….. where all watching .

There where people coming to get them to the infirmary .

The friends chased Uub and Pan . Into their room . They where still unconscious .

**( A/N : Muwhahahahahahahha ! Cliffhanger , evil little angel – me :3 ….**

**Pan : WOW ! I did a huge Kamehameha wave didn't I ?**

**Me : Sure … Oh ye , there's some Japanese in it : Baka jerk , Gomen Sorry , Hai yes / ye , Arigato Thank you / thanks . Ok ?**

**Uub : Hey ! Did I lose ? No way !**

**Pan : Haha , yes way . I totally won this !**

**Uub : No way ! You fell unconscious to !**

**Pan : So ! after you !**

**Me : SHUDDAP ! Now , now , you two . We****maybe****will know who won later . Can't promise anything . BUT STOP ARGIUNG ! OR I WILL MAKE U KISS HER UUB !**

**Uub : ( blushing ) W-what ? ok I'll stop !**

**Pan : Hmph , ok …**

**Me : Good . Cya next time !**


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N : Hi everybody !**

**Uub : Hi Wolfie !**

**Me : Right …..****In this chapter : Guess who's back ! Tip , check title … and**

**Here's some information about what happened****last time ( and this fanfic a sort of saga actually ) :**

**Last time on 6 crushes and enemies …**

" **No way ! " thought Uub .**

**Narrator ) Pan is going to do a Kamehameha-wave ! Is Uub going to survive the blast ? Has Pan enough energy ? Will the Tournament survive ? $**

" **KAAAAAAA-MEEEEEE-HAAAAAAAA-MEEEEEEE ! HAAAAAAAAA! "**

**Narrator ) Oh no ! Pan! Don't do it ! Stay tune , for Dragonball GT ! ( 6 crushes and enemies saga)**

Chapter 4 : Saiyamans back in business !

Pan and Uub woke up .

" Uuuuugh ….. where am I … and why do my arm's hurt …. " Said Pan .

" And why do I feel like I've been hit by Goku's spirit bomb ? " Asked Uub .

" Well , not exactly by a spirit bomb . More like a Kamehameha –wave . By Pan . " Said Gohan while scratching the back of his head .

" WHAAAAT ?" They both yelled .

" Ah ! Now I remember ! " said Pan .

" Ye , ouch , me to …. " He said in a painful voice .

" Woohooow ! I RULE ! " Yelled Pan . But because of her victory cry , she fell of the bed on the ground .

" Ouch …. " You ok Pan ? " Asked Uub , hanging over with his head over his bed .

" Ye , 'course . "

" WAAAUW ! PAN ! UR SO ASOME ! YOU ACTUALLY DID A KAMEHAMEHA WAVE ! " Shouted Bra .

" Do you want to make me deaf or something ? And yes I did , didn't I ? " Pan said .

" OOOOW ! My Pannie Pan ! Are you alright ? That guy didn't hurt you to much , hasn't he?" Asked in a worried voice .

" No Grandpa . I'm ok , for now … stop squashing me ! "

" Sorry , you have to understand . "

" Hey , grandpa G ! It was a good Kamehameha wave wasn't it ? " Asked Pan

" Sure did ! You had great training out there ! " Said Goku .

" ALRIGHT ! " Yelled Pan .

Uub could only smile a bit . And the boys gave him ' thumbs up ' motion .

" so Pan , I see you had a good time with you're loverbird … " Said Marron .

" What lover- " She froze .

" HE'S **NOT** MY LOVERBIRD ! " She yelled at Marron .

Uub his head was like a tomato . He was completely silent .

" Uub! Say something to ! " She asked/begged .

" Right . " He said in a squeaky voice .

" Never mind … " Said Pan . But then they heard the radio .

Radio voice : " The already known thieves : Jeremy , Ronald , Tom and Jerry ( ha-ha! ) are back . They are now at this moment robbing the famous bank of our city ! No police man can stop them , they have locked some people in there and we may not attack them ! What in the world must we do ? "

"What ? All those people are in danger ! " Said Pan .

" Let them die ! Me and Kakarot have died a few times already ! Nothing special really . " Said Vegeta .

" Daddy ! " Said Bra .

" Hmmph … " He said back .

" If nobody is going to help than I am ! " Said Pan .

" C'mon Uub ! Get you're lazy ass – " She grabbed his arm and pulled him out .

" Hey , wait I didn't said that I – Heeey ! " He yelled

" C'MON ! " She pulled him outside .

" And what are we going to do ? "

" You'll see . I have to get something from my home first … " Replied Pan .

They flew over to Pan's house and she dived in her parents closet .

" Where is it …. Where is it … Aha ! Found ya ! " she said . She threw some kind of clothes to Uub .

" What's this ? Gohan's PJ's or something ? "

" No ! His ….. SAIYAMAN OUTFIT ! " She said with a big smile .

" Oh , right . Nice outfit . " Said Uub

" Ye , and this was my mom's . Her Saiyaman 2 outfit . Cool huh ? " said Pan .

" So , what do we do with them ? " Asked Uub

" Duh! What do you think ? Dance with it ? Wear it off course ! We are going to be the new Saiyamans ! " she yelled .

" Cool ! Sounds great ! Then we can help people without showing our faces . Good thinking there Pan ." He said .

" C'mon ! Where going to try them !

Meanwhile , in the city …

Jeremy : "Stay back you dam cops ! Or she's gonna die ! "

Tom : " Ye ! Stay back ! "

" Oh no ! They have guns ! AAAAAh ! Someone save them ! " A woman yelled .

" Did someone cry for help ? " Someone yelled in the sky .

" Huh , who is that , " Someone said . They where all looking and pointing in the sky .

" Here to vanquish evil ! "

" For the good of the earth ! "

" To regain justice ! "

" Saiyaman 1 ! " (pose)

" Saiyaman 2 ! " (pose)

" To the rescue ! "

" Look ! The Saiyamans are back ! "

" Yay ! Their back ! But wait , there not the real ones ! "

"Right ! Where the new Saiyamans ! Young but strong ! " – Pan( Saiyaman 2 )

" Yep ! New blood ! " – Uub ( Saiyaman 1 )

" Wauw ! Cool ! " shouted a boy .

Ronald : What are those **Kids** doing here ?

Jerry : I dunno , I'm sure it's not a kinder garden here .

" What are you think you're doing ? " **(A/N : As Saiyamans , they are speaking in a different tone than normal . )**

" You are not following the rules guys ! " – Pan

Jeremy : So ? Have a problem with that little girl ? µ

" Yes we do ! " They said and dashed over to him and punched him in the stomach .

Ronald : Hey ! You hurt my friend ! Take that ! " He tried to punch Pan but she stuck out her hand when he punched .

" You gotta do better than that . HAAA ! " She punched him in the stomach to .

Tom : S-stay back freaks ! Or Ill s-shot this woman !

" U-uh , sorry fellow. punch But you aren't following the city rules . "

BANG ! Jerry shot at Pan but she caught the bullet .

" Wauw , nice shot dude kick But not good enough ! "

" Ugh , there to s-strong . " One of the thieves said .

Uub let out of the people than where inside .

" Waaaauw ! They saved them ! Hooray for the Saiyamans ! " Someone yelled .

HOORAY !

" Thank you everybody ! See ya next time ! "

" When people are threatening the city ! "

They flew away .

" Wauw ! Cool ! That was fun ! " – Pan

" Ye , lets check out what they think of us ! " – Uub

**( A/N : They have some sort of watches . When they push a button , their Saiyaman outfit goes away like Gohan had . )**

They walked together to the crime scene was placed .

" Cool ! Those new Saiyamans are asome ! " a girl yelped .

" Especially Saiyaman 1 … " another girl said with a blush .

" Ye … aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah " they almost fainted at the thought of Saiyaman 1 .

" Gheheehhe , seems like I'm popular …. " Uub said .

" Ye , to popular … " – Pan .

They walked to some guys that where talking .

" Did you see those new Saiyamans in action ? Nice huh ! " One said .

" Ye , but the girl Saiyaman seems younger though . Who cares , I'm going to try and make a move ! " Another said .

Uub froze .

" _Ha ! You wish ! Hey , what's wrong with Uub ? "_Pan thought .

Uub was VERY jealous .

" Nah , I think she already is with Saiyaman 1 . You now , the old Saiyamans are now married so . " He said

" Oh ye , never mind then . "

Uub's head was like a tomato .

" _Wh-wha-what did they just said ? "_He thought .

Pan saw his head and fell on the ground laughing .

" Uuh-uuh , lets go ! " He yelled and pulled the still laughing Pan away from the boys.

" Why where you blushing Uub ? " She asked .

" Erm , no reason ! " He said while making motions with his hand .

" _Riiiiiight , real smooth Uub … "_Thought Uub

" Never mind , lets go to the others ! I bet Bra and Marron are curious of what happened ! "

-With the rest -

" Pan ! Where were you ? " asked a hysteric Gohan .

" What do you think ! Listen ! " She turned the radio harder .

Radio : … we saw at the crime seen , two very special kids with amazing power !

Yes, they said they where the new Saiyamans ! Incredible !

Everyone was amazed by this , news Saiyamans , who would see that coming ?

Some even say that they are better and the kids say cooler than the **old** ones .

" Old ones ? " – Gohan . µ

" They floored Jeremy , Ronald , Tom and Jerry ( lol ) with no sweat ! In 1 kick ! Luckly , the people that where in the building are now save thanks to : ( they play the cheer of the Saiyamans )

" Saiyaman 1 ! "

" Saiyaman 2 ! "

" To the rescue ! "

Pan and Uub put there hand behind their head .

Radio : Aaaah , we never get tired of this . Now for all the sportfans … ( radio off)

" Well , well . The new Saiyamans ? " said Gohan .

" Yep ! Good idea isn't it ? "

" Ye , sure ! It's great that someone set our thing further . "

" Oh no , not again ! I don't wanna see 2 pathetic humans in tights again ! I've seen enough !" said Vegeta .

" Ow , c'mon ! Let their have their fun ! I'm sure they look good in their outfits ! " said Goku.

" Look ! There on TV ! " said Krillin .

TV voice : …when these mysterious Saiyamans came .

Sure is , and boy they are popular ! Luckly this boy had his camera !

" Cool ! Where on TV ! " said Pan

TV voice : And they are strong and have good outfit- ( TV off )

" Enough I sed ! " yelled Vegeta .

They all started laughing .

**( A/N : Now my fingers are burning ! AAAH !**

**Uub : Fire ! Firemen asked !**

**splash !**

**Me : Thanks Pan .**

**Pan : No sweat , well , wasn't that a interesting chapter huh ? I'm even surprised that Uub wanted to be a Saiyaman !**

**Uub : Me to , actually .**

**Me : Hey , I'm the author . I can do what I want , when I want .**

**Uub : Plz ! Help me ! You don't know this but when you're away , they torture me ! They-**

**Pan – Me : SHADDUP ! Geheheheheheh , we do NOT !**

**Uub : You do !**

**Pan : Na-ah !**

**Uub : You do !**

**Pan : Na-ah !**

**Uub : You do !**

**Pan : Na-ah !**

**Uub : You d-**

**Me : SHAAAAAADDUUUUUUUUUP ! I cant handle it anymore ! Goodbye and see ya next time !**

**Pan-Uub : Goodbye !**

**Me : And you two … It's spanking time ! Annoying little brats !**

**Pan-Uub : Where sorry ! Well never do it again ! Where so , sorry , sorry , sorry , sorry !**

**Me : Ok , just for this ones , you are dismissed .**

**Pan- Uub : Pwew … ( whisper) Save us !**

**Me : Hu-hum !**

**Pan-Uub : Gheheehhehe …**


	5. Chapter 5

**( A/N Hey ! Back with a chapter !****This is rather a chapter that isn't that important . But I wanna wait a bit before the REAL story begins …..**

Chapter 5 :Jealous ?

Pan, Uub , Bra and Goten where flying to school .

But they Pan and Uub where younger , so they weren't in the same class as the others . Pan and Uub where separated to .

" School , the most boring thing in the world … " said Pan .

" Yep , and our mother wants us to study allot . You know , she 's a genius and stuff … " Bra said .

" Hey guys ! " Marron yelled .

" Hey Marron ! "

" It's a shame . I have to go to school and now I can't see Trunks ! Just because he works in Capsule Corp. ! No fair …" Marron said .

" Ow , poor you . But I have my Goten with me , so I'm happy ! " Bra said while smiling at Goten .

" Lucky you … " Marron , frowning .

" Hey , we don't have someone , you don't hear us complain ! " said Pan .

" Well , I don't know that yet …. Maybe … But we don't know that don't we Marron ? She can be dating a guy while us not knowing it . Huh Marron ? " Said Bra ( smirking )

" Yeeees , we don't know that . Don't we Uub ? " Said Marron .

Uub was looking straight forward and gritting his teeth .

" No …. I don't know that . So what ? What do I care . " He said .

" _Wauw , how can he stay so calm ? Maybe I need to level it up a bit … "_Bra thought .

" Hey ! I'm NOT seeing anyone ! I swear ! " Pan yelled .

" Sure , off course . " Goten said , also , understanding Bra her game .

Bra flew over to Uub .

" You know . " she whispered .

" I Think I now him . " she said .

Uub twitched one eyebrow .

" You … You do ? "

" Yep , he's kinda cute AND they do fit good together . " Bra said .

" What . " He said .

" Yeah , I've seen him hanging around with her much to . "

" _He should know , I'm talking about him … But yeah , details , details …"_

" And . "

" Well ,I think she likes him to ! I think they're really more than friends ! " She said .

" WHAT ? " He said , frowning .

" Bra , what are you telling Uub there ? I hope it's not about me ! " Pan said .

Bra flew over to Goten and they started laughing .

Pan looked confused over to Bra and then turned her head to Uub .

He was gritting his teeth even more now and his Ki was rising .

" Oh god . Uub , don't believe what Bra sed . It's bullshit yo- Crap ! Where gonna be late ! " Pan said .

They arrived at school .Uub was looking at every guy that passed . Checking if it's not that guy .

RIIIING ! The bell .

8 hours later …

" Wooow ! Finally ! " Pan said .

Uub was smiling again , but giving evil glares at every guy that looks suspicious and that passes by .

" Uh , ye . " He replied .

" Come on, lets- Beep, Beep , Beep ! "

" Uh-ho ! Saiyaman alarm ! "

" Lets go ! "

They Pushed a button on their watches and they transformed into the Saiyaman's . ( Off course looking if nobody was around , duh ! )

They flew to the city .

The city …

**BAAANG !**There goes the door of the bank !

" Oh my god ! " Someone yelled .

" Mwahahahaha ! Give me you're money or die ! " The man with the gun shouted ( demanded )

" O-okay , J-just s-stay c-calm s-sir ! " The man behind the counter said .

" Hey ! No Trick or Threath ! " S1 yelled ( S1 Saiyaman 1 , S2 … )

" Huh ? who are those goofballs ? " The man aid .

" Here to vanquish evil ! "

" For the future of the earth ! "

" To regain justice ! "

" Saiyaman 1 ! " (pose)

" Saiyaman 2 ! " (pose)

" To the rescue ! "

" Right … " He said with small eyes .

Uub flew to the man and Pan to the people .

" What do you want Kid ? " He said . He pointed the gun at him .

" Give that money back sir . Then no harm will happen ! " Uub said .

" No harm huh ? Here's you no harm ! " He shot a few times . No effect .

" What the …. Who or what are you two ?"

" We already sed , where the SAIYAMAN's ! "

" Yeah , and give that money back now ! " Pan shouted .

The man dropped the money and the gun and ran screaming out the door .

" Oh , thank you Saiyaman's ! " The man said behind the counter .

" No problem sir ! Just doing our jobs ! " With that they left .

The Man was arrested by the police men outside .

They pushed the button again . Changing into their normal outfits .

" That was asome Uub ! You stood there like a statue when he shot you ! " Pan said .

" Gehehehe , guess so … " He said while scratching the back of his head .

" Anyway ,lets go home . I'm starving ! " Pan shouted .

And they started laughing …..

**( A/N : I now , I now . Not a great chapter . But I promise you , the next chapter it begins! But I warn you … YOU ARE NOT PREPARED ! Lol , joking .**

**Oh yeah , I wanna thank '****LiRiNCaNdY ' for the asome review ! You rock !**_**( I**_

_**also read and reviewed in you're Pan/Uub story ! Cool story ! Next chapter plz ! )**_**It encourages me to write further ! Thank you ! See ya next time in the next chapter ! And Don't forget to review guys**


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N : Hey everyone ! This chapter , it begins …****New enemies are arrived and they just start wrecking the city ! But yeah , with our Z warriors there , no can do !But can they defeat this new enemy ? Oh yeah I never sed how old they where !They aren't right I now but I want them to be young , but older . Ya know :**

**Pan : 17 , Uub : 19 ( not right , I now) , Trunks : 28 , Marron :27 , Goten : 27 , Bra : 27 .**

**Disclaimer :****I don't own DBZ or GT . I don't own the characters to , only Nakura , Hinou and Nishirou . This is pure Fan made !**

Chapter 6 : Nakura, Hinou and Nishirou .

Uub , Pan , Marron and Bra where walking near Capsule Corp. .

" C'mon stupid thing! BEEP already ! " Pan yelled at her Saiyaman Watch .

" Man , this is boring . " Uub whined .

" You know it , I'm off to Goten ! " Said Bra .

" Wait ! I'm going with you ! I wanna see Trunks ! " Marron sed .

" See ya later guys ! Don't do anything we won't do when where gone ! " Sed Bra .

Uub and Pan looked at eachoter confused . There eyes widened and a blush crept up there face when they understand what Bra meant .

" BRA ! GODDAMMIT ! " They yelled with a blush .

**5 Minutes later…**

" Bored ,bored, bored ,bored , bored , bored , bored , … " Uub sang .

Pan came annoyed from his ' Bored ' song . Smoke came out off her ears .

" SHADDUUUUUUUP !" She yelled and Uub fell over . She continued her yelling until she heared something .

" What the …. Screaming ? WOOHOOO ! THAT MEANS TROUBLE ! " Pan yelled

They looked around and pushed their Buttons .

In their Saiyaman outfit .

" Let's PAAARTY! " Pan shouted and they blasted off .

**The city …**

They flew to the city . They looked around and only saw that there where no building anywhere to be seen . All ruins .

" Wow , what the hell happened here ? " Pan asked .

" I dunno but it sure doesn't look friendly . " They searched for people under leftovers that ones was the city . Now one to be found . They searched until they spotted 3 men or women hovering in the air . They flew over to them . They where men , but not just humans . Aliens , with pointy ears . 1 had a brown skin , another a green one , and the last a purple one .

The one on their right was rather big , and looked a bit like " muscle, no brains " type and he had a brown skin colour . The one in the middle was a little smaller , but looked like he was19 . He looked like " The brains " off the group but was definitely strong to .He had a green skin colour . The last one was child , and looked like " Small but though " one . He had a purple skin colour . He looked a bit like he was 9 years old .

We stood a few meters next to them . The one in the middle turned his head . He smirked .

"Well , well . Looks like somebody wants to play . " He said .His hair was long and it was purple . Most was on his back . A few hair sprung in front off his face . The big dummy , as we call him , turned his head also . He had a small Mohawk **( A/N : But not as cute as Uub ! Way not as cute ! )**in a yellow colour . The smallest one also turned his head . He had 2 pony tails on the sides and it was brown . They all smirked and turned their bodies to Uub and Pan .Uub didn't like this , not at all . Pan had 1 brow up .

" _Weirdo's … "_She thought .

The one in the middle ( who was most likely the leader ) hovered a bit further . He looked to Uub , then to Pan , to Uub then to Pan . He held his eyes on Pan . She stiffened a bit .

" What are _you_ looking at ? " she said while her arms crossed over her chest . He smiled .

" In kinda , ... like you . " He said .

" WHAT ?How can you now that with if you just look at her ? and she has a helmet on goddammit ! " Uub yelled

_" If someone even said something like ' love at first sight ' I'm going to puch him in the face ! " Uub thought ._

" Okay … " She said .

" And who might you be ? " Uub shouted while giving evil glares .

" Hmn … " He hovered back to his companions .

Whe are Nakura, Hinou and Nishirou . I'm Nakura . This is my brother Hinou ( he pointed to the big dummy ) And this is Nishirou ( the little one ) .

" And what do you want ? " Uub asked .

" Oh , just playing . We where bored and saw this planet . And this is also where the great Goku or Kakarot lives , huh ? " He asked .

" Yeah ! And he's my Grandpa and he's going to kick you sorry ass if you don't stop this ! " Pan yelled at him .

" Oew , angry aren't we ? I like that about girls . " He said .

Uub started gritting his teeth .

" _Grrrrrrr , what does that flirt wants actually ? "_Uub thought .

Nakura hovered back to Pan and Uub . He stopped in front of Pan .

He bowed until he was on eye level with Pan .

" And who might you be , cutie ? "He asked .

" I'm Pan and this is Uub ! We are the local heroes from this town ! And the protectors of the earth ! Have a problem with that buddy ? " Pan said .

" Not at all , because you're friend Uub here is going to do it all alone . " He said .

" Huh ? Why ? "

" Because you are going with me and be my bride . "

" WHAAAAAAAAAAAT ? " They both yelled . He smirked .

" No way man ! " Uub yelled back .

" Who sed I wanted to be ? " Pan yelled mad .

" Oh , But you don't have to . I can have everything , and everyone I want . "

Uub flew over to them while gritting his teeth .

Nakura made a fast move and kicked Uub in the face . He fell on the ground .

" Uub ! Are you Ok ? " She asked/shouted worried .

Nakura saw that . And he made a frown .

" _Don't worry my Pan , he will be gone soon and then you will be my bride ! "_He smirked again .

" Uh , yeah . " Uub said while coming out of the new ruin off a building .

Pan flew over to Uub .

" Pan ! Get you're Grandpa , you're father , Goten , Trunks and Vegeta ! Whe will need them ." He said

" But , what about you ? "

" I'll take these guys . " he said while looking at Nakura .

" No way !I'm not leaving you alone with these creeps ! " He turned his head to Pan . He smiled friendly .

" Don't worry . I'll survive . Now go ! " He said . Pan turned around with a frown and blasted off . Nakura saw this and yelled

" Hey ! Where are you going sweet heart ? Hinou ! Get her back ! " He commanded .

" Okay . " He flew after Pan but after a few meters he was hit by a Ki- blast . Uub lowered his arm and flew over to Hinou .

" You will stay away from her , or you'll be sorry . " Uub said .

Nakura frowned . _" So you have a boyfriend . Well , it will not last long . "_Nakura thought .

" Hinou , kill him " Nakura commanded . " With pleasure . " Hinou said with a smile .

Pan flew to Capsule Corp.

" _I'll first go to Trunks and Vegeta . Goten will be there to . Then to Grandpa's and Daddy . That's the plan . "_She turned her head and looked at Uub fighting that Hinou guy. _" Uub , please don't die . I'll come as fast as I can ! Hang on . "_ She turned her head again .

Uub turned his head at Pan . With a light frown . _" Take not to long Pan , and be careful . I won't notice if that little guy Nishirou goes after you . "_He was punched in the face by Hinou . It didn't hurt to much . But still , it was a hard punch . He continued fighting .

Nakura smirked . _" He won't last to long . and if he survives . I'll kill him . Pan only belongs to me! Nakura , the prince of king Nashi ! Soon to be king and with my queen. If she wants it or not . Pan , you're time with me will be moments you'll never forget ! "_He smirked again .

As Pan flew to the other Z warriors , Uub is fighting for his life and the earth AND Pan against the big and mighty Hinou . Will Pan be on time with her the Z warriors or will it be to late ? Next time , in chapter 7 !

**( A/N : Ouch , my fingers hurt … Well , this is a cool chapter . Go Uub ! Fight for you life and for you're love for Pan ! OR SHE WILL FALL IN THE HANDS OF THAT BAKA NAKURA ! And I must say , he's one big flirt bird ! Don't forget to read and review !**


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N Yo ! Back from wherever I was !****Now , let's continue shall we ?**

**Disclaimer : I don't Own Dragonball Z/GT . I do own Hinou , Nakura and Nishirou though .**

Chapter 7 :

Pan kicked Goku's door open . "Grandpa ! !" She ranted . " Wow , wow ! Slow down ! You where saying ? "

Pan sighed . She took a deep breath and "There are aliens that are destroying the city and Uub is fighting them, we have to hurry and help NOW ! "

" Ok , we'll get Vegeta and Trunks to . " Goku sed with a serious face . Goku , Gohan , Goten and Pan blasted off . " Goku ! Don't you dare come late for dinner ! Do you hear me ? " Chi-chi yelled . " And bring my baby back safe Gohan ! " Videl yelled . " Goten , don't get killed ! " Bra yelled after them .

They waved and headed to Vegeta's and Bulma's house . Bulma saw them coming and opened the door . " I guess you wanna see Vegeta , eh ? Come inside . VEGETA ! GOKU IS HERE TO SEE YOU ! " She shouted . Vegeta and Trunks came downstairs .

" What is it Kakarot ? You are disturbing our training . " Sed an annoyed Vegeta .

" There's something going on in the city . We have to check it out . Pan sed something about aliens or something ."

" Yeah ! They say they wanna destroy the earth for fun . Uub is fighting them now , but I don't think their that easy to beat ! So , hurry up ! " And they flew off .

" Hn , why am I even protecting this pathetic planet ? " Vegeta sed . " Aw , c'mon Vegeta ! You live on this planet ! Wich means you have to protect it . These people stand no chance against those aliens . "

- They arrive -

A lot of building were gone , broken or collapsed . It was a horrible sight .

Uub just flew into another ruin . " Uub ! " Pan yelled and dashed towards him .

" You okay ? " She sed while helping him up . " Ugh , yeah . Those guys are tough . " He tried to stand up and they flew back to the rest . " Ow , Pannie . You came back to me . How nice of you ! " Nakura eyed Uub then looked back at his ' bride-to-be ' . " Back to kick you're sorry ass ! " She gave him a glare . " Why are you destroying our city ? What do you want from us ? " Goku asked . " Aaaah , you must be Goku . I 've heard a lot about you . They say you're the strongest person in the universe . You don't look so though to me . You're gonna die anyway . " Nakura was looking boringly at his nails . " I don't think so ! " They all went Super Saiyan ( 'cept for Uub and Pan ) and charged . They kept dodging their attacks and gave punches in return . Nishirou kicked Pan in the stomach and she fell in the dirt . He nodded to Hinou and fought against Goten , Trunks and Uub instead of Hinou . Hinou flew high in the air and closed his eyes . When he opened his eyes he looked at Pan and lifted his arm . Then something happened . Pan was lifted from the ground . " Huh ? what's going on ,! Let me go ! " She started kicking with her feet but nothing worked . He did this until she hung next to him . Nakura saw this and jumped in the air and hovered next to Pan ( same with Nishirou ) . The others looked up and saw what was happening . " Pan ! " They yelled ( 'cept for Vegeta ) . Nakura smirked and looked between them and laid his eyes on Uub . _' He looks kinda worried . Ha , I have an idea . And it's a good one . '_" Torture rings ! " Hinou yelled and yellow rings appeared around Pan's legs and chest . " H-Hey ! " She was stuck and still hovering in the air . " Let her go Bastards ! " Uub yelled and flew towards them . But Nakura snapped his fingers en Hinou closed his fist a bit . Pan yelled out and Uub stopped . " Come any closer , and she can say her prayers . " Uub backed off a bit and shot evil glares at them .

Nakura smirked again and sed " Good , Mohawk boy ."

' _Only Pan can call me that ! '_Uub shouted in his mind . _' Now , to break the boy's heart . and to win the girl's heart "_He turned around to face Pan and smiled evilly . " What ? " He bend closer to her and did the unthinkable thing . He kissed her . Every ones eyes widened ( accept for the bad guys ) _' EEEEEEEEEW ! He kissing me ! Damn ! Must … breath , but can't …I DAMN ! '_She had to open her mouth to breath . Nakura took this moment to stick his tongue in her mouth . He started to ' explore ' her mouth . She felt like puking . After what seemed like hours , he pulled away . " He turned around and smirked at their faces . Pan started spitting around . Uub face was going from surprise to anger . he balled his fists and gritting his teeth . " EEEEEW ! GROSE ! You hentai (pervert ) Pan yelled . Nakura blinked and turned around . " You kiss like a dog ! " That sentence echoed through the ruins . He frowned and growled .

" You …. Little ….. WENCH ! " And he slapped her hard in the face .

**(A/N : That was an interesting chapter , now was it ? Please review everyone ! I need it**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N Gehehehe , sorry it took so long!****Wuz busy with school and other stories… Any way , New chapter !**

**Disclaimer ( which I forgot a few times) : I do not Own DBGT , but I do own Nakura , Hinou and Nishirou .**

Chapter 8 : Saving myself

_What happened last time :_

_Uub face was going from surprise to anger . he balled his fists and gritting his teeth . " EEEEEW ! GROSE ! You hentai (pervert ) Pan yelled . Nakura blinked and turned around . " You kiss like a dog ! " That sentence echoed through the ruins . He frowned and growled. " You …. Little ….. WENCH ! " And he slapped her hard in the face ._

Uub growled. He went in Killer – mode and glared at Nakura . " Don't. EVER. touch. her. again. Or you will regret it . " He said in a scary voice . Everyone, including Vegeta , were glaring and growling . " Ouch … " said Pan She slowly turned her head. " Now , what did you learn my love. " Nakura asked in a sly voice. She smirked . " That I hate you more and that you are a pervert, a bastard and a retard ! " she yelled . He snapped his finger again and Hinou closed his fist even more. Pan yelled it out in pain. Uub his eyes widened. _' Pan …PAN ! '_He felt the urge to protect her and dashed forward . But stopped in his tracks when Hinou closed his fist even more . Pan shrieked again " Please ! It hurts so much ! " she yelled with tears in her eyes , but she won't let them fall. Nakura smirked. " Be mine . " he said . Uub growled again. Nakura turned his head again " Stop growling like a dog ! " he yelled . " Hinou ! " Hinou nodded and clenched his fist. Pan yelled it out. " Please….stop…." she said and she cried. Nakura laughed and Uub his eyes widened. Then he glared. _' No one , makes Pan cry ! '_he dashed at an incredible speed and punched Hinou , who lost concentration , he then zapped to Nakura and punched him very hard . He started kicking and punching him. Nakura kicked back and he flew back to the guys . They nodded to each other and started fighting them again. But no avail. Each one of them fell , one after another.

Pan had scratches all over. She was panting and sweating . She watched them fall , one by one. _' No …. Daddy …. Grandpa …Trunks …. Uncle Goten … Vegeta .. Uub…Uub!'_Her eyes grew big when she saw Uub fall . They all didn't move . Uub lifted his head slowly and whispered . " P-Pan , n-no … " his head fell down again . Her yes grew even bigger. Then she yelled " NO ! Uub ! Daddy ! Uncle ! Trunks ! Vegeta ! No ! " it echoed all over the city . Nobody answered. She let her tears fall slowly. _' No .. It's my fault. I let them down. All my fault. I .. I've got to help them ! THE BASTARDS WILL PAY ! '_Her head shot up and she glared at Nakura . " No. Not anymore " She said . The aliens turned their heads. " I will not be saved anymore. Everyone … They always have to save me . But now , I will save them ! " She powered up and screamed long and loudly . Her hair flickered yellow for a second .

Uub raised his head ones more. He looked at her . _' That power … No way that she is gonna…'_

Pan shouted and screamed loudly . Her eyes turned green . Cracks were growing in the rings . She screamed and straightened her back and loud sound was heared and a blinding light surrounded them. When it dimmed , they heard a humming sound. When it cleared up, you could see a bandana slowly falling on the ground. Their in the air , hovered a proud , new saiyan . The first girl , that ever was a saiyan. She frowned . Her hair was flowing in the wind.

Uub just couldn't believe it . She finally did it . His best friend that always wanted to become a saiyan, trained her ass of to be one , was finally flying in all glory with her shiny golden hair. He was so proud of her. He smiled _' Way to go Pan , you show-off ..'_He ones again , let his head fall.

The aliens looked surprised at Pan. She turned her head to them and frowned deeply. " You are gonna pay for what you have done . " She dashed to them and punched them all within seconds . They didn't saw that coming and they flew in some ruins . Meanwhile , Pan hovered to her friends and family. " Guys , stand up. We need to beat them . Do it for the people on earth ! You swore you would protect these people that you would protect them Grandpa ! You swore to me , that you would protect them ! Now stand up ! " she smashed her foot on the ground . They did not stand up . " Grandpa , do it for Grandma , for me , dad and you're friends and Family ! Please , Trunks , think of Marron . Uncle Goten , think of Bra . Vegeta , what about Bulma ? Dad , think of mom . And Uub , think of you're town . " she lowered her head . " Think about me . " she said quietly . Uub's eyes shot open while Nakura's widened . They all slowly stood up . And they were glaring at the aliens. She smiled . " The plan is , we will keep them busy while Grandpa and Vegeta turn into Super Saiyan 4 . Now go ! " she yelled and the boys and her took off.

**A/N YAY ! My dream has come true ! Pan ssj 1 ! Wooow ! You go girl ! Please read and review everyone and don't miss the next chap ! My inspiration picture is on my account , Pan super saiyan ! That's how I came up with this story ! See ya**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: So I know, you all think im dead, but im back! Because you guys hit me in the soft spot…..**

After a long period of fighting, The teens where becoming tired, but Pan wouldn't let that stop her.

"Just give up while you still can!"

"Watch me!" Pan yelled, punching and kicking her way until she was a mess trying to breathe in air.

Nakura growled, "Your becoming quite a handful, little girl! And because of that, Ive decided to kill you instead of letting you become my bride!"

'As if! Id rather die than marry an old man like you!" Pan growled, punching him square in the jaw.

"Pan! There ready!" Trunks yelled from up above. Pan nodded and winked at Nakura.

"See ya' later!" she yelled as she flew up towards trunks and Uub, who were tying nishirou in rope.

Uub grabbed Pans hand, as they flew down to the ground. Trunks went to an old broken car that lay in the ashes of the scene and started to hotwire it.

"What is he doing!" Pan yelled, wiping some golden hair out of her eyes.

"Where getting the hell out of here. Vegeta and Goku can handle it." Uub replied, placing his hand on her back.

"But…"

"Pan, look. They pretty much already defeated them. Lets just get each other home. You did great out there." Trunks smiled, giving her a thumbs up. Pan nodded, letting Pan lead her to the car.

"There we go!" Trunks smiled, as the engine started. The three teens got in and drove off as fast as possible. After they were on a highway, Pan let herself relax and get out of super saiyan. She hadn't realized how tired she was.

Trunks got off the highway, turning onto a dirt road,

"Trunks? Were are you going?" Pan asked. Uub looked at her and smiled.

"Pathetic human. How silly, thinking you had won. Give up already!" Uub yelled. No, not Uub. Nakura. Pan screamed as Uubs face started to transform into someone elses. She looked over at trunks but he wasn't there. In his place was Nashirou.

"What! Get away! Leave me and my family alone!" Pan kicked out at Uub but his grip was too strong, pinning her down in the seat. Uubs face returned to normal but he was stiil huring her. These bastards where gonna make someone she lobes hurt her! Pan screamed and Screamed until she couldn't take it anymore and closed her eyes, tears streaming down her face.

"PAN! PAN! PAN!" They yelled, shaking her.

"No! Stop!"

"Pan! Its dad! Its just a SCARY DREAM! Wake up!" Pan opened her eyes to see she was in her living room, and her dad was trying to wake her up. All her family was there. What?

"Are you OK? When we were at Capsule corp. , you fell asleep, so I took you here. Did you have a nightmare?" Uub smiled at her, placing his hand on his. It… was all a dream? What?

"Yeah… Im just tired… I think im gonna go lay down." Pan replied, shaking her head.

"Here, Ill tuck you in." Uub offered, following her up the stairs. As Pan laying I bed, Uub pulled the covers over her, placing a kiss on the cheek before he walked over to the door. Before he turned off the light, he turned and looked at her, a smirk on his face. His eyes glowed red and pan gasped.

"Sweet dreams, princess…" And the lights turned off.

AN: OOOOO~ Cliff hanger? Hopefully romance in the next chapter! I really have no idea where this story is headed, nor have an exact plot, but oh well! Sorry for leaving you guys for so long.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Ok so heres another chapter. If you guys have any plot ideas, please tell me. I need some help! Anyways, on with the story.**

Pan closed her eyes as she lay in her bed. What was happening? She stil didnt understand why this was happening anyways. Why did the aliens always choose earth!? Pans lip quivered as a tear silently slid down her face. Thoughts continued to race through her head, plans, escape routes, anything. Pan finally decided she would spend tonight planning and take action tomorrow. She checked the time on her watch. 7:34 pm. The first idea that came to mind was a no brainer. She had to figure out who was possesed and who wasnted. If she could even call it possesion. Then she would find out how many aliens she was up against. That was all she had for now, but decided to work with what she had, then find a way to attck later when she foun d others. the best thing to do now was sleep, and leave early the next morning.

Pan set an alarm on her watch for four in the morning. She then set the volume to were it was loud enough for her to hear it, but quiet as to not wake any one else up.

Her sleep went by quickly and dreamless, to her convenience. After getting a small backpack from her closet, she packed a few pairs of jeans, a shirt, and some socks. She remembered to add a few hair ties to be safe. Then, she tiptoed down her stairs and entered the kitchen. Luckily, no one was awake or in the living room. After rummaging through the pantry, she decided on a bad of bagels, four water bottles, some granola bars, and a canteen. She was lucky to find some band aids and gauze.

Pan decided it was best to check the rooms for any sign of 'survivors'. There were only three rooms in her house. Her parents, Hers, and the guest bedroom. She decided to start with her parents. After peeking through the door, she saw them sitting up, awake. Pan was tempted to run over to them and embrace them, but stopped herself when she saw the red glow in there eyes. She now knew how to find out if someone was possessed. She quickly slid over to the next room. In the guest room was Uub. Pan bit her lip to stop the cries from coming out., She already knew he was gone., She could only hope she could find a cure, or defeat the aliens. Pan had to admit, she was scared. Pan sprinted back down the stairs, her backpack on her shoulders, and ran out the door. Flying was faster then driving, so she took off to the only place she could hope for a friend, Capsule corp. Hopefully someone there could help.

By the time she was within a mile of capsule corp. it was around nine am. Everyone there would be awake, so Pan thought it best to hide her chi. Capsule Corp. was a huge place but she knew her way well, along with all the residents routine. Pan decided to look for Bra, her best friend, first. Bra would most likely be in her room, still doing her hair. Pan flew over to the girls window, and sure enough, there she was. Doing her hair in her nightgown. Pan could see her eyes through the window, and almost cried out in joy. Bra was still Bra. Pan tapped in the window and Bra gasped. Nra ran up to pan and let her in.

"Pan! Hun, you wouldnt believe it! Moms acting so weird!"

"Thats what i came here for! Your mom might be possessed! YOU KNOW THE GUYS WE FOUGHT YESTERDAY? Those guys did it!"

"What? But mom said it was a dream... and dad wont talk to anyone. What should we do?"

"We need to find other survivors and form an alliance. My mom and dad are gone and... so is Uub..."

"Im sorry... Bur we'll get them back, i promise!" Pan nodded and they crept down the hall towords trunks room. Bra said that marron was there and trunks seemed pretty normal. As they got to his door, it opened and trunks was rushing out with bags on his shoulders and marron following behind him.

"Pan! Oh thank goodness your not infected!" Trunks and marron hugged both girls and they made there way downstairs. Luckily Bulma was in a meeting and vegeta was syill sleeping. Trunks filled his bag with a box of cereal, some house tablets, and a wad of cash. They were gonna drive and try to look like normal citizens. Everyone was ready to go as they piled into Trunks car, and zoomed off. They had one more stop to make. They had to get Goten.

**AN: There you all go, another chapter! And i actuall yhave a plot now! But ideas are still welcomed! Yay! :D**


End file.
